Avengers Universe
This is not real. This is just an idea for a movie series or game. Please no one edit this page. Just send a comment and text what you want added or changed. Synopsis: ''' ''THE AVENGERS'' When Loki comes to Earth to rule it, Nick Fury, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., puts together a group of superheroes named the Avengers, consisting of Iron Man, Hulk, Thor, Captain America, Black Widow, Wasp, Ant-Man and Hawkeye. They have to battle Loki and his army of aliens to save the Earth from galactic danger. ''AVENGERS: AGE OF ULTRON'' After the battle with Loki, Tony Stark, Bruce Banner and Hank Pym create an A.I. to protect Earth when they can't. But the A.I. names itself Ultron and becomes rogue and turns on the Avengers. Ultron reawakens the Winter Soldier to work for him. With the help of Quicksliver, Scarlet Witch and Hank Pym's new suit 'Goliath', they might be able to defeat Ultron. ''AVENGERS: CIVIL WAR'' After the war against Ultron, Tony Stark feels guilty for thinking of creating Ultron. With all the super human action in their battle, world leaders create an accord for the Avengers to work for the government. Half of the Avengers and other heroes disagree and Captain America leads them against the government. Iron Man leads a team to find them. Will Team Rogers win or Team Stark? ''AVENGERS: MASTERS OF EVIL'' Baron Zemo, the one that made both teams fight makes a team of evil villains consisting of himself, Abomination, Crimson Dynamo, Enchantress, Swordman, Dr. Nefario and the Executioner to attack the Avengers at a time that they are weak. But Wonder Man helps the Avengers to stay alive. ''AVENGERS: ONSLAUGHT UNLEASHED'' When the Masters of Evil couldn't finish building Onslaught, a weapon to eliminate the Avengers, an old villain from the Avenger's past comes back to haunt them and to finish building Onslaugh. The mysterious villain unleashes Onslauget to finish what the mysterious figure has started. It's up to the Avengers to stop Onslaught and its mysterious creator. ''AVENGERS: DARK REIGN'' After the destruction of Onslaught, Norman Osborn, CEO of Oscorp, steals an Iron Man suit from Stark Tower. Seeing how much power he has and how much he dosen't like Tony Stark, he forms the Dark Avengers, consisting of himself, Yellowjacket, Ares, Daiken, Enchantress, Crossbones and Trickshot. With the help of X-Men member Wolverine, they could be able to finish off the Dark Avenger's Reign. ''AVENGERS: X-TINCTION AGENDA'' After a mutant outbreak happens around the world, a mutant named Magneto puts together a team of mutants named the Brotherhood of Mutants to eliminate humans from existance because of what humans did in the past to mutants. The Avengers must team up with the X-Men to stop Magneto from his evil plans for humans. ''AVENGERS VS X-MEN'' When William Stryker comes out of hiding, he targets the X-Men, but William Stryker does have a bad side for the Avengers too. He gets his mind controlled son, Mastermind to control the Avengers to attack the X-Men. With the aid of Magneto and the X-Force to uncover William Stryker's plan and to save the Avengers. ''AVENGERS: SECRET WAR'' ''AVENGERS: WORLD WAR HULK'' ''AVENGERS: SECRET INVASION'' ''AVENGERS: HUNGER OF GALACTUS '' ''AVENGERS: GALACTIC STORMS'' ''AVENGERS: KANG'S DYNASTY '' ''AVENGERS: INFINITY WAR'' ''AVENGERS INTERNATIONAL'' Spin Offs ''GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY'' ''DAREDEVIL'' ''X-MEN'' ''JESSICA JONES'' ''SPIDER-MAN V SINISTER 6'' ''LUKE CAGE'' ''X-MEN: APOCALYPSE'' ''IRON FIST'' ''MOON KNIGHT'' ''THE LEGENDARY STAR-LORD'' ''LOGAN'' ''BLACK PANTHER'' ''THE DEFENDERS'' ''DOCTOR STRANGE'' ''ANT-MAN'' ''DEADPOOL'' ''FANTASTIC FOUR''''' More coming soon... Category:Marvel Comics